Things we lost in the fire
by snowflakexx
Summary: A new pursuit has commenced in the heart of the savanna, and it's to perceive Nala's doleful amnesia.


The Lion King | Things we lost in the fire.

―Chapter 1.

* * *

Ashes. Everywhere. At this point they seemed to dominate along with the thriving fire that ravenously swallowed everything that seemed to trespass in its route. Tranquillity hung in the air. No creature moved. Only the pure blares of the harsh rain plummeted upon the ruined landscape, inflicting war upon the persisting and resistant fire. But the intense fire only remained dominant for no longer than a second. The very moment the raindrop comrades grappled into its enemy, labelled fire, the fire croaked.

Smoke lingered across the barren lands. These barren lands were a result of the ceased war between two lion prides.

A smouldered twig cracked. Easily at that. However, the split twig conveyed a meaning; and the meaning was that someone was still alive.

A vague figure emerged from the almost opaque smog, strolling with such difficulty. Out of the dithering smoke, stepped a very miry lion, with very damp mane; its segments dripping with more drops of rain.

Simba's teeth clenched as he tried to bear the unbearable glacial weather. His body, from his head right down to his rear, quivered in complete bitterness. He slowly craned his head from left to right, his eyes displaying the intolerable truth of deceased lions.

The war was over. Everything was over.

The rapid memory that suddenly crawled into Simba's mind was his daughter and his mate; Kiara and Nala. At his point, they were nowhere to be found. The disturbing image of his dead mate and daughter clouded Simba's mind.

"N-No..." was all he could stutter. "I-It can't... It can't be..."

Thundering clouds could only describe Simba's anger for his enemy, Zira. But she was the last thing on his mind at this very moment. He just had to find his mate and daughter... and the remaining, survivng lionesses of his lion pride.

As the large, bulky lion began to pad on the rocky surface for the first time in hours, he came across the bodies of the other pride he happened to be battling. Torn apart, scratched, beaten and clawed. Their forms just made Simba wince more than ever.

A chunk of mud lay peacefully in the distance. A guise of hope overtook Simba's expression of fear and horror. Completely forgetting about his wounds, Simba galloped towards the huge lump of mud, his heavy breathing became more apprehensive. His breath became visible and flew out of his mouth every time it opened. Of course, this was the doing of the harsh weather.

With his claws extended, Simba was very prompt at removing the moistened mud. It was only a few minutes later that Simba had noticed a paw... a very _pale_ paw. And this pale paw brought down Simba's confidence slightly. But hope was still on his side. He would not let his hope slip.

After a brief pause, Simba finally removed the last chunk of mud; he was on the step of discovering the lioness. It was Nala; his mate. Free of hope, Simba embraced the pale lioness as tight as he could. Her state had brought him despair. She was marred with terrible scars, and blanketed with several bruises. Her once beautiful eyes were tired and full of bags. Not to mention, she was dreadfully burned from the fire.

"Nala..." Simba cooed, tears beginning to lour his intense orange orbs. "Please, be alive..."

He squeezed her very weak paw. It was numb and polar. Again, this seemed to drain Simba's confidence and hope. But... then a miracle happened.

Nala's tired eyes opened, but very leisurely. Her orbs dilated in confusion. "W-Who... Who are you?"

Her words brought Simba more tears. It somehow reminded him of the first time they met as adults - when Simba was in the jungle. Oh, how that moment had felt so good. But now... the second time she said this was just pure tragedy. Simba had an idea of what this was, but he once again, let hope overtake this.

So, hope tackled fear and Simba tried what he tried years ago: "It's me... Simba."

Nala coughed. "S-Sssimba? I don't know any _S-Simbas._ "

Simba felt his heart subside. "It's me, Simba! Your mate, the father of your cub..." He squeezed her paw harder than ever. "...Your best friend..."

Nala erected onto her paws heavily - she was very weak. "I don't know who you are..." She looked around. "But thank you...for finding me." Find? Not save? Simba hung his head in disappointment, and the lioness seemed to notice. "...Is something the matter? Did you lose something?"

The crimson-maned lion shook his head. "No. Just a very precious mate that loved me the same... But she can't love me anymore."

"Oh... I'm sorry to hear this," Nala sympathised. "I can help you find her if you like."

Simba didn't want to say anything. His heart flushed with woe, his legs trembled in devastation and his jaw simply hung in complete bombshell. The only way they were going to find his mate was if she found herself, who she was. Who she used to be. The Lion King seemed to be gagging with more tears, initiating the overpowering agony of his tightened throat. Obviously offended by Nala's words, Simba decided to return the harsh locutions in such a tone.

"No. She will find herself when the time's right." he said sharply. "What you can do is help me find my surviving lionesses..."

* * *

It was an hour later that the plunging rain had stopped, but the landscape was left with soaking animals and saplings; the stream seemed to run as fast as ever, eroding chunks of mud from the sides and absorbing it into the water's rapid current. Simba stood with his twelve lionesses under the large, yet scrawny, Baobab tree beside his subordinate (Kovu) and his daughter, Kiara. Nala nestled in front of them - beside the other lionesses of the pride.

It was another ten minutes before Simba decided to speak. "Kovu."

Startled, the younger dark-furred lion spun around to lock his intense emerald eyes with the king's. "...Y-yes, Simba?"

"Count the lionesses one more time, and inspect their injuries." Simba instructed, gaping at Kovu over his shoulders. Kovu nodded, immediately running to the end of the line to begin the counting of the pride lionesses.

The crimson-maned lion stepped forward, but it took only a minute for Simba to realize he was being pulled back. He dilated his eyes in annoyance but pride. It was his daughter, trying to hold him back and make sure where he was going was safe. She was very responsible.

"Daddy," she cooed softly, embracing him as she did. "Where are you going?"

Simba looked deeply into her beautiful, amber eyes. Concern and fear lingered inside them. But also, just by looking into her eyes, Simba could tell the lioness was tired...Exhausted, was a better word.

"I'm going for Rafiki. Perhaps he can help us and our lionesses." Simba replied. "And...perhaps, you can speak to your mother - she's not... _well._ "

Kiara threw her head back in shock. "Not well? What do you mean-"

"Talk to her." was Simba's last remark, before he writhed up the haggard Baobab tree.

* * *

"Seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven..."

A younger female approached Kovu, inspecting his actions before interrupting and inquiring him. "Hey, Kovu. What're you doing?"

Kovu pirouetted to face her. "Oh, Imara...I'm just counting the lionesses. Do you have any major injuries?"

"My injuries are quite minor, no need to worry." she replied softly, offering Kovu a beautiful smile that warmed up his heart. Imara proceeded to nuzzling him, throwing her head under his, rubbing it in his soft brown mane.

Kovu gasped in revelation. Was she...nuzzling him? This couldn't be happening...Not at this moment. All the lionesses were looking, Kiara was just there! Kovu pulled out, arching his eyebrows at her in confusion. The older lionesses in the line gazed at the scene in horror. Was Kovu betraying Princess Kiara? What would Simba think?

"Imara! What are you doing?!"

"Nothing much, Kovu. It's just a hug, to...thank you." the youth shrugged.

Gossiping filled the air, and the pride lionesses didn't seem to look happy. Kovu heard many words:

"What's wrong with him?"

"He has another mate!"

"I knew he couldn't be trusted..."

 _"STOP!"_

Kiara leaped in front of Kovu - a token of defence. Maybe Kiara was slightly offended by the seductive coos of her mate's friend, and maybe what the lionesses said was true...But no arguing would be tolerated, and Kiara certainly didn't want a fight. They had just awoken from a battle! Scars, bruises and cuts were seen all over. The lioness and Kovu should've been the last thing on their minds. And besides, it wasn't like _he_ kissed her anyway...

Kiara's thin eyebrows were furrowed, her voice was hoarse as she was parched - who wouldn't be? She was almost burned, along with her pride by a _fire!_ The honey-furred lioness looked around. "There's no need for all this commotion." She managed to shoot a glare at Kovu and the lioness. "We need to rest, we need to relax. We've just won a battle! Look around at all your scars and wounds!"

Kiara's righteous words left the lionesses muted, Kovu too. Vitani limped out of the large crowd of lionesses. She eyed Kiara with her jaded eyes and sighed. "You're right, Kiara...There was no need for that."

Even though the lionesses obeyed Kiara's words, they still remained cynical of Kovu and Imara's relationship. Not to say Kiara didn't, but at this moment she was in pain. She would let it slip for now only, as they were in a bad form from their battle. Maybe when they were resting at Pride Rock she'd ask, or in a few day's time when all their wounds were healed.

Kovu refrained from making any eye contact with his mate; it was such an embarrassment, he wouldn't dare look Kiara in the eye.

It was a few minutes later that Simba scrambled down the immense Baobab tree with a scrawny mandrill - who appeared to be carrying some minty medicine on a leaf that he held. They padded towards the first lioness in line who seemed to be Nala. She stared dementedly at the mixture the mandrill seemed to be holding.

The lioness began to panic on the inside. What was that he was holding? Was he trying to poison her? Subsequently, her panicking became comprehensible. Simba ambled over to her side, perching there. He could feel how worried and nervous she was.

"No need to be afraid, Nala." he soothed. "I'm here, and nothing is going to happen to you."

Nala's voice trembled a little. "So... W-what's this?"

"Ahh, it is a medicine ol' Rafiki prepared for da queen and de lionesses!" Rafiki exclaimed merrily, allowing her to examine it thoroughly.

"Queen? I-I'm sorry, but I'm no queen...I was just saved by this good lion here..." She turned to him, whispering forcefully into his ear. "I've told you, I'm not your mate!"

Rafiki rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm sorry lady, but you will put dis medicine!" She dabbed his finger in the mixture. "It will help ya a lot with your wounds."

"O-Okay..."

The mandrill vigilantly stippled the minty mixture on the lionesses wounds. It took a while; it stung too. But Nala tried to hold in her pain and bit her lower lip. At times she couldn't help but wince. During the process, Rafiki spoke.

"Ahh, I really hope you know who you are one day, Nala..."

Nala was beginning to get annoyed at these constant remarks. What did they mean _who she was?_ She was herself! She was Nala... although she didn't remember a lot of things. She probably just some normal lioness who lost her family. But she was sure she could make a new family in this pride. Still agitated though, Nala rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean? I am who I am and that's Nala." she replied. "I'm tired of being called someone who isn't me. Since when did I become a king's mate?!"

Rafiki shook his head leisurely. "I'm sure right now isn't the time to explain this, Nala. I have many lionesses to get through. Simba will tell you when the time is right, and you will realize when the time is right."

Nala slowly removed her paw from the mandrill's hands. "Thank you."

Her smile was quite a weak one. She didn't know if it was because of her wounds or because she was just irritated. She wouldn't tell everyone she was disappointed though... only when her vexation got the best of her.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Yeah, a new story. I was inspired by a song, I think this story goes well with the song too. I recommend you listen to it. It's called 'Things we lost in the fire', by Bastille. It's recommended but you don't have to. c:

If you're wondering about what happened/what caused this battle, or the fire that's been mentioned, it will be explained at some point during the story. Maybe in the next chapter...

I actually haven't been on Fanfiction for a while... I can't say I'm back writing stories everyday like I used to... because I'm not into writing as much as I used to be. It's just a hobby I do whenever I like. And it's the summer holidays so I'm hoping I can get as much as I possibly can done.

This took about a week to write. I was going to write up to maybe 3000+ words, but then I ran out of inspiration and ideas. I need ideas, so if you have any, feel free to comment or PM! =D Thanks! c:

 **My OC's introduced at this point;**

*Imara; a lioness who is stirring Kovu and Kiara's relationship.

Rate and Review, please!~

snowflakexx


End file.
